


Apparition

by cherryontop



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Demons, Devils, Dimension Travel, Fanart, Gen, Trick or Treat 2018, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Summary: Sara deals with an unexpected visitor on board the Waverider after taking the wrong turn in the timestream.





	Apparition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemise/gifts).




End file.
